I'll Come Get You
by tulip713
Summary: Life can be short so don't waste it by being afraid to love.


**I don't own Glee or Tegan and Sara . . . **

Santana's phone starts ringing as she's unlocking her apartment door, "Hi babe!" she says juggling the phone to her ear. A clearly tired Brittany replies, "I miss you San!" Brittany and Santana have known each other since grade two, 'not dating' since grade 10 and an official couple since as Quinn puts it, "Santana grew a pair" and asked Brittany to go to prom with her as her girlfriend in their last year for high school.

Santana puts down her purse and keys, "Do you want me to come get you?" This has been their same conversation for the last 5 years whenever Brittany is away. Brittany gets homesick and Santana offers to come get her. She never has but everyone knows she would, especially this tour. Brittany has been gone over 7 months now working as a back up dancer on a world wide tour and they hadn't been able to sneak in a visit in just over 3 of those, but this will finally be the last one. Brittany giggles, "No San I can make it, only a couple more weeks and I promise never to leave you again!" Santana kicks off her shoes and heads for the fridge, "How was the show tonight? Did you get to do any sightseeing this morning?" "The show went well but the fans are a little crazy over here so we don't get out much before we have to be at the venue. That's okay though because I can't really understand what anyone is saying so I'm scared I might get lost or something." Santana laughs, "Aw baby isn't Kurt with you this tour, I'm sure he'll make sure you don't get lost" Brittany sighs, "No he left a few days ago. He was offered a job doing hair and makeup on a movie being shot up in Canada and since we are almost done here they told him he could go early." Santana pauses for a second before responding, she really liked that Kurt had been working on this long tour with Brittany but she has been on several tours alone before so she knew she'd be okay just extra lonely. "Are you okay with that B," Santana worries. Again another pause, this time on the other end as she hears her girlfriend brush her hair back off her face, "A little lonely but I'll be fine, the other dancers are really nice and we are super busy so I don't think about it much until I go to bed without you in my arms." Santana smiles, "I promise when you get home I will never let you go again my love!"

Santana and Brittany have been working, saving and sacrificing they're time together for over 6 years and now they finally have enough money to open the dance studio that Brittany had dreamt of since high school. That meant no more long months apart as Brittany worked with as many artist as possible to get a great portfolio together for the studio.

Brittany giggles, "Never?" "Never!" Santana replies. There is a noise in the background, "San I have to go now but I'll call you as soon as we finish tomorrow night okay? Oh wait I forgot to ask is Quinn there yet?" Santana is searching through the fridge, "No B she gets here Thursday and we are going to see Rachel perform her new show Friday." "Say hi and give them both a big hugs for me. Tell Rachel I can't wait to see her new show when I get back," Brittany says as Santana can hear her walking to the bus. "Brit," Santana stops before continuing, "You know you have my heart right?" There is silence on the other end and Santana is beginning to wonder if they lost their cell phone connection again, when she hears an almost whispered reply from Brittany, "Well then it's a good thing you have mine San." "I love you B!" "Love you more S!" "Not possible babe," Santana growls into the phone making Brittany giggle again. Santana can hear her get on the bus now and it is really loud so they say their goodnights and Santana puts down her phone to find something for dinner.

A few nights lately Quinn and Santana are sitting on the couch in Santana and Brittany's apartment sharing a bottle of red wine waiting for Rachel to join them after she changes from her show. "Refill?" Santana asks as she gets up to get the bottle from the kitchen. "Don't mind if I do," Quinn jumps as Santana's cell goes off. "Quinn can you get that, it is probably Rachel at the front door." "Your buzzer rings to your cell?" Quinn questions as she leans forward and grabs the phone. "Hello" pause "Ah no this is her friend, can I tell her who's calling?" There's a long pause and as Santana reenters the living room she sees Quinn's brow furrow, "Yes she's her girlfriend" Quinn's eyes close and reopen slowly as if she is trying to process something,"Sure just hang on, her she is." Quinn gets up and hands the phone to Santana, "Santana it's the police, they want to talk to you about B?" Santana turns a little pale as she takes the phone from Quinn. "Hello this is Santana Lopez." Quinn watches as Santana's shocked expression goes to a blank stare, the colour drains even more from her face and she slowly falls to the floor, dropping her phone closed beside her. Quinn rushes over as Santana crumples into a heap, sobbing violently into the couch. "What's happened? What's wrong? Where's Brittany?" Quinn speaks so quickly she can't even understand herself. She wraps her arms around a now hyperventilating Santana, pulling her into her arms, "S you have to talk to me, what happened." Santana just keeps crying and shaking in Quinn's arms for what seems like hours before they are both startled by Santana's phone ringing again. Quinn reaches around Santana and answers the phone, "Hello," she pauses then asks Santana, "Rachel's downstairs, what do I press to let her in?" "Nine" Santana whispers as she pushes herself up using Quinn's shoulders, takes the phone, pushes the button, waits till she hears Rachel open the open door then throws the phone against the back wall so hard that it shatters into several large jagged pieces. Quinn's mouth drops open in shock as she watches the previously sad faced Santana slap on the top bitch look she hadn't seen since high school. She is actually scared when Santana stomps over to the door and rips it open for an equally shocked and surprised Rachel as she is just about to knock. Rachel shrinks slowly past Santana into the room and rushes to Quinn's side with her best what the hell look firmly in place. Quinn shrugs her shoulders and whispers, "The police called, something about Brittany but she won't tell me what's wrong?" Both girls head back towards Santana who has closed the door but is leaning forward into it with her head dropped between her shoulders, forehead against the cold wood.

Quinn and Santana had been on and off friends all through school and were really close now but Rachel and Santana had become closer in the last few years, Santana actually calling Rachel her best friend in the city, besides B of course. It was Brittany that had made them as close as they had become. She was always gone and as lonely as she felt on the road she was more worried about Santana being in New York with no one so she started to invite Rachel over whenever she was home and all the animosity the other two girls had felt towards each other in high school was gone as they found they actually had a lot in common. Though if you ask Santana she says that Rachel had grown up and no longer reminded her of a yappy little lap dog biting at her ankle.

Rachel grabbed Santana pulling her to the floor with her, cushioning her head in her lap. She doesn't ask anything just starts running her hand slowly through Santana's long black hair knowing that Santana will talk when she is ready. Quinn sits beside both girls, leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder while rubbing both girls' back softly. No one knows how much time has passed before Santana starts mumbling into Rachel's lap. Rachel gently pulls the devastated girl up to face them. Quinn reaches over to brush some now tear soaked hair behind Santana's ear. "Its okay S, we're here for you." Rachel cups Santana's swollen face in both of her hands, "Hon we're here for you, please tell us what's wrong." Both girls exchange a knowing glance just praying that what they are assuming is so so wrong. "She's gone," Santana whispers so low but they all hear it and cuddle closer to her. "The bus, her bus," Santana whispers again struggling to hold herself together long enough to get it out when all she wants to do is wake up, wake up from this awful nightmare. "They were heading back from a show when they were hit head on and rolled off the road." No one says anything, they just hold each other for a few minutes before Santana starts shaking, pulling them as close as she can. "Brit, B's" pause "She's gone. Brittany's never coming home and I don't know if I can survive without her." Rachel and Quinn share a heartbroken glance before both hugging even tighter to the girl in their arms. "She was always the best part of me what am I supposed to do now?" There is nothing anyone can say, Brittany was their sunshine and Santana's everything, no words could ever convey the loss that they all feel.

Several days had passed and Rachel and Quinn had taken care of all of the planning, calling friends, ordering flowers and taking turns crawling into bed comforting a shattered Santana. She had absolutely shutdown the moment those last words had left her mouth and spent most of those days lying in bed eyes wide open refusing to eat, sleep or even cry.

The service had been beautiful, as beautiful as a service for mourning the loss of someone you love can be. Everyone had made it, letting Santana know that they were there for her but she was lost deep inside herself, lost to that same place she had been since she had uttered those 4 life changing words "Brittany's never coming home." They were supposed to be together forever and now here she was alone with nothing but unfulfilled dreams and past memories to hold on to.

After being a complete shell of nothingness all day Santana finally loses her rock hard reserve at the grave side service as she crumbles down beside Brittany's casket and starts to softly sing . . .

_The sun's rays don't bother me_  
_No they cast down such a wonderful heat_  
_Masking beauty_  
_By a terrible fate_  
_If you fly to close and then you turn too late_  
_The night still confuses me_  
_We'd all get tired and have to sleep eventually_  
_Regardless of the sun's demands_  
_Regardless if it made much sense_  
_You moved so far that I know how far_  
_And then you got so sad that I, I bought a car_  
_Yes I'll come get you_  
_And I will bring you home_  
_I'll come get you_  
_And I will bring you home_

There wasn't a dry eye to be found as Santana continues on . . .

_She sat me down  
She said she was incomplete  
She thinks true love's gonna get her back on her feet  
She said you only find love once in your life  
So I guess when you find it  
You're gonna hold it right  
You'll hold it right_

Rachel and Quinn join Santana's side to help hold her up, both rubbing her back and shaking, heaving shoulders . . ._  
_

_It makes no sense  
Cos there's no sense in it at all  
We all wait around  
We wait for you to get tired and fall  
As your shadow it resumes in me  
Yes your shadow it was made for me  
She speaks clearly  
She speaks loudly  
I speak only clearly loudly  
Yes she speaks clearly  
She speaks loudly  
I speak only clearly loudly  
Yeah your shadow well it resumes with me  
Yes your shadow well it was made for me  
She told me love will come once in your life  
So I guess when you find it  
You're gonna hold it right  
You're gonna hold it right  
You hold it right  
You moved so far that I knew exactly how far  
And then you got so sad that I, I bought a car  
Yes I'll come get you  
And I will bring you home  
I'll come get you  
And I will bring you home  
I'll come get you  
And I'll say  
Welcome home_

Santana collapses completely into Quinn's lap and goes rigid and quiet once one moves, no one knows what to do, this is the first time most have ever seen Santana cry and here she is totally broken.

**Sorry to make it sad, I was listening to the song and the story basically wrote itself. The song is Welcome Home by Tegan and Sara, changed slightly to fit.**


End file.
